Salian Family
The Salian family is a human crime family who are known for the Salian Cartel. History The earliest known history of the Salian Family was in 650 BBY, when many members of the family committed kidnappings for ransom and robbed banks in Coruscant, which turned the family into a crime family. Around 400 BBY the crime family were facing challenges and eventually their rich crime family were becoming poor quickly due to rival gangs and government drug enforcements. In 350 BBY, when the crime family was in the brink of collapse, until Brett Salian discovered an unmarked and inhabited dwarf planet that could provide the Salian Family a base. Not so long after the discovery of the unmarked dwarf planet, the crime family escaped there and named the planet Benovia. The crime family used all the wealth it had to building a fortified base and housing for the crime family. This helped the crime family for the long run as it gave them a break from rival gangs and drug enforcements. The crime family started pulling off kidnappings and robberies again but it never recovered the wealth it once had. In 170 BBY, the leader of the crime family, Cadan Salian started the crime family's first cartel, the Salian Cartel, and allied it with the Rovoc Cartel. This would forever change the history for the family forever, and it started Salian nationalism. They increasingly moved up production of narcotics and became one of the biggest cartels in the galaxy under Cadan Salian. However that did not last, in 185 BBY, Rovoc decided that the Salian Cartel was nothing but a cult that was straying more away from the Rovoc Cartel and using it's resources for their personal gain. During Cadan's visit to the headquarters of the Rovoc Cartel, Rovoc confronted and killed Cadan with his own hands. Right after killing Cadan, Rovoc and a Special Forces unit traveled to the Salian's HQ, Benovia, and killed the major leaders and family members of the Salian Cartel, except Maxen Salian. The Rovoc Cartel Military then invaded Benovia and killed many other Salian's in the planet, but many other family members were able to escape. In 95 BBY, after decades after the Salian Massacre , Salians started regaining popularity, the family became organized once again and started recruiting troops for plans to retake Benovia, and "regain glory to the Salians". There was now small Rovoc Cartel Military presence in Benovia except for armament and narcotics factories. The Salians and it's loyalists began an liberation of Benovia and was successful, driving the Rovoc Military out of the dwarf planet. The Salian family once again ruled Benovia, and in 25 BBY, they signed a temporary peace treaty with the Rovoc Cartel, which allowed the Salian Cartel to manufacture and sell narcotics. The Cartel however never had profits as high as when they were leaded by Cadan Salian. In 6 BBY, relations between the Salians and the Rovoc Cartel were severely bad and Rovoc declared a all on war against the Salian Cartel.